


The Clown

by PeopleDoGoBothWays



Category: Glee
Genre: Balloons, Body Paint, Carnival, Clowns, Fetish, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleDoGoBothWays/pseuds/PeopleDoGoBothWays
Summary: Dave is a carnival clown and Kurt's into it. Clown kink, it's weird, please don't read it if it's not your thing. Unfinished...
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Clown

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2012. Idk why.

Lima's Summer Carnival was in full swing when Kurt arrived with Mercedes and Tina. There weren't very many rides, just a Ferris wheel, merry-go-round and pony rides for the town's children. But it was a tradition most Lima residents had grown up with, one which included greasy fried foods, rip-off midway games, and several clowns walking around entertaining everyone. Though Kurt was supposedly at the Carnival for a day of summer fun with his girls, secretly, the clowns were his favourite part.

A lot of people were afraid of clowns, but Kurt had never felt that fear. He'd always been fascinated by clowns, and eventually, he'd discovered that the fascination was a sexual one. No one knew about Kurt's secret kink, and he doubted he'd ever tell anyone. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of secret fun interacting with the clowns at the Carnival.

Kurt rode the merry-go-round with his besties first, watching the sights go by from his white horse. As the ride slowed, he noticed one of the clowns seemed to be watching him from halfway across the park. A dark thrill crept up Kurt's spine. The clown was gorgeous, with spiked-up, bright red hair, full makeup and a white clown suit covered in rainbow polka dots. Trying to keep his expression from revealing his thoughts, Kurt regarded the costumed stranger as he stepped off the ride. 

"Let's go shoot some ducks!" Tina exclaimed, grabbing Kurt's hand. Mercedes took hold of his other hand, giggling at the girls' shared enjoyment.

As he was dragged towards the midway, Kurt noticed with a rush of adrenaline that the clown was definitely watching him. And...following him. Oh God, he thought, I have no idea who's under that costume, but...I want to find out. 

Kurt couldn't stop himself from thinking about the clown, causing him to repeatedly miss the plastic ducks. He jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder after the game, and turned around to find his fantasy smiling at him.

"Hi. Can I offer you a balloon animal?" a deep, familiar voice asked. Kurt suppressed a shiver and nodded. "H-how much?" he asked shakily. The clown was only slightly taller than him, but much broader. And he was standing so close...

"For you?" the clown replied, grinning mischievously. "No charge." 

Kurt's breathing sped up, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep his arousal from showing itself. "Thank you" he responded softly.

"How about for us?" Mercedes' voice asked from behind him, and Kurt jumped again, remembering that there were witnesses to this interaction. 

"No problem" the clown told her. "Who's first? I can make anything you want."

"Panda!" Tina cried out. "Can you make a panda?"

The clown nodded and began twisting long balloons into what was actually recognizable as a panda. When he handed it to Tina, she squealed in delight, and cradled it along with the small stuffed panda she'd won at the duck game.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her friend, then requested a tiger, which the clown quickly made for her. "'Kay, now get yours, so we can get cotton candy!' she urged Kurt.

"Oh...I'm not too sure what I want, actually. Why don't you go on without me? I'll meet you at the candy booth" Kurt insisted hastily. It was getting harder and harder...in more ways than one...to conceal his attraction to the clown, and something told him to get the stranger alone.

"All right. Oooh, picture first!" Mercedes enthused, pulling out her phone. Tina was too engrossed with her pandas to pay them any attention, so it ended up just Kurt and the clown in the picture. Kurt was sure he must look incredibly uncomfortable, trying to conceal his excitement as the clown posed with his arm around him.

"We'll see you in a bit, huh boo?" Mercedes asked, linking arms with Tina. Kurt nodded, and watched his friends leave for a moment, taking deep breaths, then turned to the clown. "What do you suggest? You're very talented, by the way" he rasped, looking at the colourful array of balloons the clown was holding.

The clown shrugged. "I'm all right" he said, and Kurt had the feeling that the man was blushing under his face paint. "What would you like?"

Kurt took one last deep, shuddering breath and asked, "Could...could you make a clown? I...like clowns." 

The disguised man's painted brows raised up towards his bright red wig. He cleared his throat. "I...yeah, I can make that." He used about four of those long balloons, each one a different colour, to make what was almost a small replica of himself.

"Wait" the clown cautioned, after handing Kurt his masterpiece. "I want to make you something else."

Kurt definitely wasn't going anywhere, all thoughts of cotton candy with the girls forgotten. He watched, his bottom lip between his teeth, as the clown created a bright red flower and presented it to him with a bow. Kurt's heart leapt in his chest- it was difficult to forget about the sexual aspects of his obsession, but this clown was clearly a sweetheart.

"Thank you" Kurt breathed. "Could I, um, give you my number?"

Surprise bloomed on the clown's face. He smiled, though, nodding as he pulled a phone from the pocket of his clown suit and handed it to Kurt. After putting in his name and number, Kurt smiled shyly at the painted face in front of him and handed the phone back. "I have to go meet my friends" he said regretfully. Call me?"

The clown nodded, and Kurt began to walk away. A moment later, he looked back to find that he was still being watched.

For the rest of the day, Kurt tried as best he could to put the enchanting stranger out of his mind. He enjoyed his cotton candy and his ride on the Ferris Wheel with Mercedes and Tina, but his mind was still preoccupied. He wondered if the clown was someone he knew from Lima, from school...there was something so familiar about him. It was, of course, ridiculous to give his number to a complete stranger, one who was disguised at that, but at least he'd seemed interested, right? Kurt smiled as he admired the balloon-flower the clown had given him.

Kurt wondered if the clown would call that night. He dropped off each of his girlfriends at their respective houses, then went home to have dinner with his family. There was no call during the drive or dinner, but Kurt figured the clown must be just finishing work. An image of the clown all messy, wiping off his face paint flooded Kurt's mind, and he bit his lip roughly at the thought.

Just before settling into bed, freshly moisturized, Kurt checked his Facebook. Mercedes had posted the picture of him with the clown. Kurt instantly saved it, and stared at it for a long time. He actually didn't look as awkward as he'd thought- he looked almost suggestive, sort of like a porn star giving the camera a suggestive smile. The clown's arm was draped around his shoulder, and his eyes were tilted towards Kurt, with a smile that definitely wasn't painted on. 

Wow, he really did seem to like me...Kurt lay back in his bed, his laptop open on the pillow next to his. I wonder if he could tell what a slut I would be...he shuddered and slipped a hand into his pyjama bottoms. Kurt stroked himself harder and harder as he imagined the clown bending him almost in half and fucking him roughly. He came quickly, biting his lip, and cleaned himself off with tissues before laying back and closing his eyes. There was obviously a sweet guy who was interested in him, under that clown costume. Kurt would just have to be honest about his kink, and hopefully soon his fantasy would come true.

Over the next few days, Kurt became more and more anxious, then gradually more depressed. There was no call from the clown, no text, nothing. Didn't he like Kurt? Didn't he accept his number, say he'd call? Kurt stared alternatively at his balloon-flower, sitting in a vase on his dresser, and the picture of himself with the clown. Maybe he was just being nice, but really wasn't planning to call. Great. 

After three days without hearing from the clown, Kurt felt terrible. He had barely left his room since he realized the mysterious man probably wasn't going to contact him. Now, as he often did when feeling upset, he called the only friend who might understand his plight- Dave Karofsky.

"Hi, Kurt" Dave answered after just one ring.

"Dave" Kurt sighed, trying not to start crying again. "I- I-" He couldn't find the words to explain himself.

"Kurt?" Dave asked, clearly concerned at the tone of his friend's voice. "Are you okay?"

"No" Kurt sighed, giving in to the tears that were pooling in his eyes. "I...oh God, this is SO embarrassing...I don't know where to start!"

"It's all right" Dave replied. "Just tell me...what's going on? I promise I won't judge you."

"I, um...I met this guy...at the Carnival" Kurt told him softly, his tear-streaked cheeks heating up. He missed Dave's sharp intake of breath at the beginning of his confession. "I gave him my number, and he said he'd call, but...shit, I don't know why I'm letting it get to me like this."

"You, um..." Dave's answer sounded nervous for some reason. "Don't be embarrassed about that...being rejected sucks."

"It's not just that." Kurt took a deep breath. Dave was his friend, he wouldn't judge him. "The guy...he works at the Carnival. He was dressed as a clown and I, um, I like clowns. A lot. They...they turn me on. Oh God, I don't know why I gave him my number! Ugh, this DOES suck"

Dave's voice sounded lower when he responded. "Do you want to hang out, then? Get your mid off things?"

"Oh.." Kurt sighed in relief. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Want to come over...watch a movie or something?"

"Sure" Dave said. "Be there in ten minutes."

They said their goodbyes, and Kurt ventured out of his room. The house was quiet- everyone must have gone out somewhere when he refused to tell them why he was moping around. Kurt got out some chips and diet Coke, and browsed through Netflix while he waited for Dave to arrive. Maybe a relaxed night with a caring, supportive friend was just what he needed.

When he answered the door, however, Kurt didn't find his good friend. Standing on his front stoop, holding a colourful bouquet, was the clown from the Carnival. Kurt frowned at the unexpected guest.

"You!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived? Why-"

The clown held up a large, white-gloved hand. "Kurt" that eerily familiar voice interjected. "It's me."

"You..." Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth in shock. He grabbed the clown's hand and pulled him inside, slamming the door. "Dave?"

The clown nodded. Kurt gasped and surged forward, kissing his costumed friend roughly. Dave's response was hesitant. Kurt pulled away, his mouth covered in red face paint.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, staring into Dave's eyes.

"I'm sorry" Dave replied. He offered Kurt the bouquet he'd brought. "I should've told you it was me right away, but then I didn't, and you were interested in the clown, and-"

Kurt kissed Dave again. "You should have told me...how long have you been...dressing like this?" Kurt stayed very close to Dave, taking in his clown suit and big, red shoes.

"Long time" Dave replied sheepishly. "I actually, um, I come from a long line of clowns."

"Oh, God" Kurt breathed. "Look, you must think I'm a freak, but...fuck, if I had known this before..." He kissed Dave a third time, this time with the larger boy responding. He wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist and pressed against him, meeting Kurt's tongue with his own. Kurt moaned and rubbed against him, their clothed erections meeting.

"So, you wanna get fucked by a clown?" Dave growled into Kurt's ear, then began kissing his neck roughly. 

"God, yes" Kurt moaned, his voice raising in pitch. "Let's go upstairs." He took Dave by the gloved hand and lead him to his room. 

They kissed sloppily, and Kurt began to strip off his clothes. He lay on his bed, completely naked, and spread his legs, eyes focused hungrily on the huge tent in Dave's clown suit.

"Tell me what you want, baby" Dave commanded. "You want me to just pull my dick out, huh? Fuck you in my clown suit?"

"Take it off" Kurt whined. "Just wanna look at your clown face while you fuck me."

Dave did as Kurt asked, stripping out of the suit as quickly as he could. As he was pulling it down over his hips, he pulled something from the pocket. "Baby" he whispered. "Can I paint your face? Can I make you a fuckin' sexy clown?"

Kurt gasped. He'd never thought of dressing as a clown himself, but now that Dave suggested it, it sounded so hot. He nodded and sat up, facing Dave, who was holding a small facepaint kit containing all the colours of the rainbow.

It was actually the most erotic thing Kurt had ever experienced, sitting naked on his bed as Dave painted his face, his obviously massive cock still tenting his boxers. When Dave was finished, Kurt scrambled to look in his mirror. 

"Oh my..." The makeup had a messy look to it, like Dave's which was smeared around a bit from their kisses. "Dave..it looks..."

"Looks so fuckin' hot." Dave stalked over to Kurt, lifted him up and dropped him on the bed. "I didn't even know I was a freak like you" Dave admitted as he climbed on top of the smaller man.


End file.
